User blog:Oshawott777/Motor Mayhem
Motor Mayhem is a vehicle combat video game developed by Beyond Games. The game centers around a Vehicle Combat League below the earth between genetically enginerred humans and a mutant race of beings known as the Düvo. Motor Mayhem ''features characters that are similarly named to characters from ''Ultra Vortek. Both games were developed by Beyond Games. However, Ultra Vortek ''is not listed under the copyright in the beginning of the game. The characters profiles and ability origins will be listed in this article. Grok Ultra Vortek-''Grok was designed to work with the Los Angeles Mega-City Combat Engineer Corps in "urban pacification and reeducation" missions. His tough exterior, hiding a normal human skeletal frame, made him uniquely suited to the dangerous and "high-impact" work of cleaning out small bands of urban guerrillas and snipers. Once a safe path through a strife-ridden neighborhood was clear, the "normal" troops would move in and take control. The process used to create his granite-like skin was so complex and expensive that he was the only one of his genetic line produced.'' ''Motor Mayhem-While the techniques of gene splicing that produced the Minduals races have been outlawed, corporations with urgent need of technology have been known to operate laboratories. Terence Solum was the result of a series of experiments seeking to produce a being capsble of withstanding the pressure of deep-sea mining and salvage operations. Enormously strong and difficult to damage, Grok nonetheless outlived his usefulness to his engineers. Several attempts were made to terminate him before he escaped the complex where he was raised and his whereabouts are currently unknown.'' Vehicle details- A powerful construction rig with a pile driver/rock breaker incorporated into the hood. Moderately armored, with average handling. While he is now renamed Terence Solum,, Grok has terrakinesis like his Ultra Vortek counterpart Volcana Ultra Vortek-'''Volcana's genetic line was introduced after the last World Conflict. Bureaucratic corruption had reached the point that certain government agencies felt the need to create a Squeeb that could infiltrate rival agencies. Engineered as an Internal Affairs spy and intelligence gatherer, she and her sisters were given heightened powers of intellect and hand-to-hand combat skills that could be hidden from their "targets". She now uses her talents and abilities to further the political goals of the PowerShifters. ''Motor Mayhem-'A third generation Mindual, Volcana is a decendent of the Caminus clan of genetically enhanced combat units. Engineered to possess the psychic gift of pyrokinesis - the ability to create and project fire from the body - she is the last of her kind. Her clan was a part of the sac-sweeping fire teams that struck the Düvo breeding chambers beneath Ontario, Norway, and the Himalays. She is determined that he abilities will die with her. If she is victorious in MOTOR MAYHEM™, she will continue dedicating herself to the destruction of the Caminus research. Vehicle details: Volcana's fire engine is engineered to start fires, not put them out. She drives it and directs its weaponry from a standing position. Heavy and heavily armored, it is cumbersome but lethal. In Motor Mayhem, Volcana's real name is Daria Caminus, and was born on July 24, 2005 in Barcelona, Spain. Like her Ultra Vortek counterpart, she has the pyrokinesis and can use it in a Special Combo attack called Fire Storm. VolcanaUV.png|Volcana, as she appears in Ultra Vortek. VolcanaUVReal.jpg|Volcana, as she appears in Ultra Vortek. Buzzsaw Ultra Vortek-''' Originally designed for the now defunct and illegal logging industry, BuzzSaw was the last upgrade of the logging 'bot. His humanoid body, festooned with saw blades of varying sizes, was designed to top and cut down the largest trees in the Pacific Northwest. His brain, one of the most advanced bio-chips available on the market, gave him abilities and overall intelligence that allowed him to become a guiding force for the members of S.M.A.C. in their struggles for equality. ''Motor Mayhem-'Lincoln Curry's life as a research scientist ended with the success os the Mindual program during the Düvo war. His focus on bionics and the development of military-grade human exoskeletons were critical to intelligence operations in the first years of the war, when operatives would wear his Buzzsaw armor to penetrate shallow Düvo tunnel networks protected by the root systems of deep forests. The genetic engineering of Psi-Minduals such as Void made such intelligence operations obsolete - there was no need to reconnoiter enemy tunnels when the enhanced psychic perceptions of the new breed of military intelligence could provide more complete information remotely. Determined to vindicate his research and demonstrate the superiority of ecoskeletal systems over genetic engineering, Dr. Curry appropriated his mosy sophisticated Buzzsaw prototype and coupled it with a military tree-clearing vehicle and competed in the unregulated vehicle combat deathmatches that predated the VCL. It is unknown what enhancements he's made to the Buzzsaw armor in recent years, but he has claimed in the press to have assimilated to the bionics completely. Dr. Curry is thought by many to be the most disturbed and unpredictable combatant in the VCL. Buzzsaw is antagonistic in Motor Mayhem, and was a human named Licoln Curry instead of a robot. He shoots a circular saw in his Long-ranged Combo attack, called Buzz Blade. His Ultra Vortek counterpart throws a smaller saw in his Low Bolo attack Category:Blog posts